The present invention relates to photoflash assemblies and particularly to photoflash assemblies of the multilamp variety. More particularly, the invention relates to multilamp photoflash assemblies which employ percussively actuated flashlamps.
Basically, there are two types of multilamp photoflash assemblies available today for camera users. One is the electrically actuated variety and includes the earlier popular "flashcube," the more recently introduced linear arrays known as "flash bars," and the planar arrays better known as "flip-flash" assemblies. Examples of these units are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,105 (Kottler et al.), 3,598,984 (Slomski), and 3,937,946 (Weber), respectively. These patents describe photoflash units wherein the flashlamps utilized depend upon electrical energy for ignition. Usually the source of this energy is provided within the camera, typically in the form of dry cell batteries or piezoelectric elements. Although electrically energized flashlamp units provide a number of advantageous features, such devices also contain inherent disadvantages. Ignition failures represent the most critical of these and are usually the result of weak batteries, dirty or corroded electrical contacts, faulty switching mechanisms, etc.
The second type of multilamp photoflash assemblies well known today are those wherein the flashlamps depend upon mechanical actuation to provide ignition (or firing). Photoflash assemblies of this variety have proven to be highly reliable and typically utilize percussively-ignitable flashlamps, an example being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,063 (Anderson et al.), assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Percussively ignitable flashlamps include an hermetically sealed, light-transmitting envelope having therein a filamentary combustible material, e.g., zirconium foil, and a combustion-supporting atmosphere, e.g., oxygen. Such flashlamps also utilize a mechanically actuated primer (described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,063) which extends from the envelope and operates to fire the combustible material when impacted by a pre-energized striking mechanism such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,604 (Shaffer). U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,604 is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Percussively actuated flashlamps differ from electrically ignited lamps which do not use a primer-striker arrangement. Electrically fired lamps typically employ a pair of lead wires which are sealed within the lamp's envelope and protrude therefrom, said wires forming an electrical circuit with the above-described contacts, cells, and switches within the camera. A typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,385/(Weber et al.). Once again, it is understood that electrically ignited flashlamps and photoflash assemblies possess several inherent disadvantages compared to the above-described mechanically (percussively) fired devices.
One of the problems that exist with regard to the photographing of human subjects is the tendency of the retinas in the subjects' eyes to reflect light back onto the photographic film and thus show the pupils of the eyes as being red. To overcome the "red-eye" problem, several means have been employed to space the flashlamps a specified distance from the lens of the camera and thus increase the angle of incidence of the illuminating light rays upon the eyes. It will be understood from the following description that one of the primary features of the present invention is the substantial elimination of "red-eye."
It is believed, therefore, that a multilamp photoflash assembly which employs percussively ignited lamps therein, which utilizes a new and unique mechanically operated actuating assembly for sequentially actuating the striking mechanisms associated with said lamps, and which is capable of substantially preventing "red-eye" would constitute an advancement in the art.